Yuffie's Domination
by Alexia Akurei
Summary: This is what happens when Yuffie actually does get ALL the materia...


Yuffie's Domination  
  
Rated PG for language.  
  
  
  
Cloud: …..  
  
Tifa: what's with the silence? After all we just defeated Sephroth…  
  
Vincent: hard to believe that its true  
  
Yuffie: So…all the materia belongs to me now right?  
  
Cid: @%@% NEVER!  
  
Cloud: sure…  
  
Red XIII: Cloud?  
  
Cloud: She has been annoying but you know she also has helped us a lot and we wont need it anymore…  
  
Tifa: …but cloud…  
  
Caith Sith: ::blinks::  
  
Yuffie: ^.^ YAY!!! But how am I going to take this all home?  
  
Tifa: Well Cloud and I are taking a vacation so we could drop you off there.  
  
Yuffie: You mean it?!  
  
Cloud: Sure… hop abord the highwind!  
  
They all hopped abord the Highwind and Cloud and Tifa drop off Yuffie at Wutai.  
  
Yuffie: See ya! Thanks!  
  
Yuffie wonders around the town and everyone is practilly bowing down at her.  
  
Yuffie: WOW! This is nice…  
  
People: Queen Yuffie! We are glad you returned! We will do anything you say!  
  
Yuffie: What the hell? Sure I'm famious here but I aint no queen…  
  
People: YOUR HIGHNESS!!!  
  
Yuffie: ::runs off:: My God…Something strange is up …I should call Cloud… ::uses PHS and calls Cloud and Tifa::  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Tifa: CLOUD!!!! THE PHS IS RINGING!!!!  
  
Cloud: Thanks… ::picks up the phs:: Hello, Cloud speaking……uh huh…yeah….go on…. ::swirls a pencil around::  
  
Tifa: Who is it?!  
  
Cloud: We wouldn't be interested thank you! ::hangs up:: ….Just a salesperson  
  
PHS: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!! RIIIIIIIIING!!!  
  
Tifa: I'LL GET IT! ::answers it::  
  
(on the phs) Yuffie: Tifa? Thank goodness you're here!  
  
Tifa: Yes I'm here….I'm always here…why?  
  
Yuffie: All of the sudden…the town of Watai is worshipping me!  
  
Tifa: It's because you are royalty… Princess Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: LISTEN!!!! I AINT NO PRINCESS!!!  
  
Tifa: True…but you do rule the world…  
  
Yuffie: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?  
  
(cloud gets on the phs with tifa) Cloud: Princess Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: I AINT NO PRINCESS DAMN IT!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: It's your duty Yuffie…You know you rule it!  
  
Yuffie: YOU'RE ALL WEIRD!!! ::hangs up::  
  
Cloud: ::hears a click and shrugs:: women…  
  
Tifa: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Back in Watai…  
  
Yuffie: What the hell? I don't rule the world… Hey! What's this? ::picks up some black but glowing materia:: It's like evil materia but yet a little different…Aw hell with it! I'll figure it out later!  
  
Yuffie walks around the continent really bored sense no monsters are fighting her…  
  
Yuffie: Whatever…I'll sleep here for the night…but I don't wanna…oh well. ::watches the black materia:: you know…you are really strange…my god im strange! Im talking to materia!  
  
Black Glowing Materia: No you are perfectly normal…  
  
Yuffie: HOLY CRAP IT TALKS!!!!!!!! ::Hides under her blanket::  
  
BGM: Yes I can talk…I am surprised that you are not happy with what I gave you…  
  
Yuffie: Huh? ::peeks out of the blanket::  
  
BGM: I am giving you the power to take over the world as well as materia…  
  
Yuffie: Then how come I can't control you?  
  
BM: You are…you just don't know how…  
  
Yuffie: DAMN! DO YOU MAKE ANY SENSE!??!?!  
  
BGM: Go now…to the stars…they are calling you.  
  
Yuffie: Stars? Calling? But my PHS isn't ringing!  
  
BGM: As much as I hate to say it but you are really stupid.  
  
Yuffie: AH SHUT UP! I'm only 16!  
  
BGM: GO!!!  
  
Yuffie: ALLRIGHT!!!!! Just SHUT UP ALLREADY!!! ::Walks out of her tent and looks at the stars:: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!  
  
A Star falls from the sky and lands in Yuffie's hand  
  
Yuffie: ::blinks::  
  
Star: Im a little star!  
  
Yuffie: That's nice… ::shrugs:: Could you please tell me something?  
  
Star: What? Everyone wishes upon us so I guess a question is a little but better…  
  
Yuffie: SHUT UP! Now tell me why everyone is bowing down to me!  
  
Star: It's because you rule the universe…  
  
Yuffie: Starting…when did that happen?  
  
Star: What do you mean you highness?  
  
Yuffie: SHUT UP!  
  
Star: Sorry…Anyway, as long as you have the black glowing materia, not only do you have world domination…you have the strongest power in the world…greater then Sephiroth's!  
  
Yuffie: So I could crush you now if I wanted to…  
  
Star: NO PLEASE DON'T!!!  
  
Yuffie: ::laughs evily: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ::kills the star:: That felt nice…  
  
BGM: Now…summon you powers to totattaly take control!  
  
Yuffie: GOT YA! ::goes into the sky and makes all the people in watai clean her house:: WOW!!!! I like this!  
  
BGM: Do more if you wish…  
  
Yuffie: ::makes Vincent marry her, makes cloud and tifa go on a shopping spree (but all the stuff is for Yuffie), makes everyone bow down to her::  
  
People: ALMIGHTY YUFFIE! YOU ARE OUR GODDESS!!!  
  
Yuffie: Thank you my royal slaves…… MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ::then starts making out with Vincent::  
  
A few hours later…  
  
Cloud: I think she's dead…  
  
Tifa: She was such a good teammate too…  
  
Vincent: May you rest in peace…  
  
Barret: ::shakes Yuffie back and forth:: WAKE UP!!!  
  
Yuffie: ::Wakes up:: huh? I thought you guys were on a shopping spree…and Vincent…wernt you just…  
  
Vincent: …..?  
  
Yuffie: never mind…  
  
Everyone except Yuffie: ……………………….?  
  
Tifa: We found you laying unconscious…Sephiroth must have hit you really hard with that Super Nova attack…  
  
Yuffie: Huh? But I defeated him!  
  
Cloud: You must have been dreaming…  
  
Vincent: It's time for you to go home now…  
  
Cloud: …..  
  
Tifa: what's with the silence? After all we just defeated Sephroth…  
  
Vincent: hard to believe that its true  
  
Yuffie: So…all the materia belongs to me now right?  
  
Cid: @%@% NEVER!  
  
Cloud: sure…why not? What harm could it do?  
  
Everyone: …………………  
  
1 The End 


End file.
